AlaKaScram! Aftermath
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: We all know what Cody and Bailey did after the air-band contest but what did Zack do? Oneshot


Woody and I finished performing our original song _December Snow. _All of the girls were screaming at us except for Tanya who had walked away. I was glad that me and Woody had made up. I even didn't care that I didn't get the girl. We won the air-band contest unanimously. I walked off the stage still dressed in my stage outfit to greet my many fans.

"You were great out there, Zack." A girl with brown hair dressed in black slacks, blue jacket, and a black hat said to me. I remember seeing her from the contest. She was part of the rap group but I don't know how she knew my name.

"It's Smash." I said. "How'd you know that my name was Zack?"

"Oh you don't recognize me." The girl said as she took her hat off. Now I knew completely well who the girl was.

"Max?" I said in complete shock. "What are doing here?"

"Well my friends and I heard about the air-band contest and we decided to give it a shot. What did you think of the act?" Max said.

"To be honest I think you could have used some actual rapping." Zach said. "So are you happy to see me?"

"Yeah I am. It's been a few years and I had no idea that you were going to be here." She said. "So I didn't know that we were able to do parodies and you look kind of ridiculous in that outfit."

"Well I have to look the part if I'm going to be parodying a rock god." I said.

"Well I wouldn't call Axl Rose a god. I mean it took him 15 years to release _Chinese Democracy_." She said.

"Yeah and it wasn't even that good." I agreed. "So how long are you going to be staying here?"

"till tomorrow, why?" She said.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." I said. It was worth a shot. After all while most of the girls on the ship were really hot, I didn't really want to date any of them. London was more like a sister to me and Bailey was obviously dating my brother.

"Since it's been three years, I think I can give you a second chance." Max said. "When did you have in mind?"

"Well why don't we go somewhere tonight?" Zack suggested. "I mean we should both change since our clothes aren't exactly date appropriate."

"Well I wasn't expecting to go on any dates so I didn't pack for it." Max said "But I think I can find something. Where do you wanna meet?"

"How about we meet on the Restaurant Deck?" I said as I headed off to my room. Me and Woody had both won a free dinner for two for winning the contest. He was probably going to ask Addison to go with him. It seemed like she was the only girl he could talk to without getting a severe rash. If I didn't know that he hadn't gotten laid, I'd think it was herpes.

Max said she didn't bring any date clothes, so it would probably be a good idea if I didn't overdo it either. A dress shirt and khakis should be enough. I took off my 80s hair band look and changed into the clothes. I also sprayed some cologne. I decide that it would be best not to keep her waiting so I headed straight to the restaurant deck.

And I beat her there. So instead of me making her wait, she was making me wait. But I probably deserved it after what I did to Tanya. I would probably also deserve it if someone came and interrupted the date. I should probably apologize to Cody and Bailey about that. You never realize how much of a jerk you are until it happens to you.

Then I saw her walk in. She was wearing her same pants but with a white blouse. "You look nice." I said.

"Thanks, like I said if I knew I was going on a date, I would have brought a dress." She said.

"Well I think you look good in whatever you wear." I said.

"You've gotten a lot more charming since the last time I saw you." Max said

"Well I had to be. It was hard to impress rich girls with my old stuff." I said.

"So I hear that you're quite the ladies man nowadays." She said.

"Maybe we should get a table. It would be easier to talk that." I suggested.

"And we could sit down." She said.

We got a host to take us to a table. After we ordered our food we resumed talking.

"So where did you go after middle school?" I asked.

"Did you see the movie Step Up?" She asked.

"I can't say that I did." I admitted.

"Well I was in that." She said.

"You were in a movie? Why didn't I hear about that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well it wasn't a very big role but I did get to do a big dance scene. I played the main character's little sister." She said.

"Did you bring it with you by any chance?" I asked.

"No I didn't" She said. "But we can watch it on Netflix."

"That sounds like a plan." I said. "I have extra space in my room because I don't have a roommate."

"Well I need to talk to my bandmates first." Max said. "But think they'll understand."

"So, are you back in Boston by any chance?" I asked her.

"Yeah but I go to a private school now. My parents and agent both agreed that public school might not be such a good idea." She explained.

"You have an agent?" I asked in further disbelief.

"Yeah he saw me dancing one day and got me the part in the movie." She said.

"So I guess that I'm dating another rich girl." I said.

"Well I'm not that rich. Since it was my first movie, I only made 10 grand." She said.

"That's more than I ever made." I said. "That could buy you a lot of cool stuff."

"Well my parents invested most of it." Max said. "They're probably going to use it to buy me a car."

"Since when can you get a car for $10000?" I asked

"A used car." She clarified.

"Looks like our food is here." Zack said.

We began to eat in complete silence. One of us had to say something. "So since when were you interested in acting?" I asked.

"It was never something I really considered. I was just offered a chance and I decided to take it and I did get to dance in one scene." She said.

"You have got to show me this movie." I said.

"Alright why don't we just get our food to go then?" She suggested.

"Alright." I said as I gave the certificates and a dollar to the waiter. "Do you have a laptop?"

"Yeah I brought it with me so I could rehearse." Max said.

"So we'll go to your room first and we'll go to mine." I said.

"Okay" Max said.

We walked over to the room that Max shared with her bandmates. Luckily they weren't there. Max grabbed her laptop and we walked back to my room.

We sat down next to each on bed as Max put the laptop down on the table.

"So I have this movie saved on computer. It will always be my first movie." She said.

By the time we started watching the movie it was already 10:00. We finished eating our food while we watched. Even though she had said it, I was still shocked when I saw Max on screen. She really did play the main character's little sister. We made to a scene where did get to dance before we were both just fell asleep.

I was awoken the next by someone shaking me. I looked to see that it was Cody.

"Do you mind?" I said to my younger brother.

"Wow this is something you've never done before." Cody said. "What a minute. Max?"

"Hey Cody." She said sleepily.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Max explained to Cody what she had told me.

"Well I should probably find my friends. They're probably worried about me." She said.

"We have to go school anyway." Cody said.

"Let me talk to Max for a minute." I said as gestured for Cody to leave the room.

Cody left the room. "So it was good to see you again." I said.

"When are you going to be back in Boston?" She asked.

"At the end of the semester, so around Christmas time." I said.

"That's good." She said.

"Max, when I get back, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked. I had never asked a girl to actually be my girlfriend before. I usually wasn't a one-woman man. But there was just something about Max that made her different from other girls.

"Okay." She said. "Looks like I'm going to have one of the best Christmas presents I can get. But there's one more thing I want to do before I leave."

"What's that?" I asked..

She didn't do anything but kiss me on the lips. I suddenly couldn't wait for the semester to end.

So this idea came to when I was watching Ala-Ka-Scram! I noticed the girl in the hip-hop group looked like Alyson Stoner. I'm not sure if it was or not since no one is credited with the role.


End file.
